1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barrel burning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse burner barrel apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a barrel structure including refractory material container therewithin to contain a fire within the barrel structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional drums utilized in the burning of refuse are typically full within a limited period of time making them difficult to move for disposal thereof. Further, such prior art drum structure as utilized are subject to rust and the like in their effective life in use. While prior art barrel structure has been addressed in the prior art, such as typified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,139 to Beimann; 4,545,758 to Nakamura; 4,789,331 to Kawamura; 4,466,790 to Godijan; and 4,351,316 to Kroll, these patents have typically utilized elaborate and cumbersome structures not availing themselves of ease of manipulation, ease of use, or the economy of parts and manufacture and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.